ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic/Charlotte Painex
|inspiration = Sabrina Spellman from Sabrina the Teenage Witch Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer|alias = Char Young Hero (by Tattoous) Her (by Thaddeus) My Little Sugar Plum (by Maria) TBD (by the Iron Emperor) Sucker (by Darklia, formerly) Chari (by Lily, currently) TBD (by Misery) Little Witch (by Necromus) TBD (by Shada)|personality = Nice, kind, adventurous, mischievous, naïve, stupid (sometimes), TBD|age = 16|occupation = Witch|goal = To become a true hero witch|home = New Titania|family = Arthur Painex (father, deceased) Kaity Painex (mother) Carrie Painex (cousin)|pets = Tux (flyist)|friends = Tattoous (mentor), Thaddeus, Maria Jaxon (best friend and love interest), Lily Jade (currently), Ghostly Jack, Wendy Igo and the Masked Crusader|enemies = Darklia (formerly), the Iron Emperor, Misery, Necromus, Shada, El Skelé and Cleo|likes = Magic, adventure, sushi, football, Magik Girlz, hip-hop, TBD|dislikes = Darkness, chickens, TBD|powers = Powerful magical abilities TBD|quote = "Magic time!"}}Charlotte Painex is a fictional teenage Face Paint witch, being the main protagonist of Good Ol' Magic franchise. History Early life Charlotte was born to two powerful magic users. Her father was a legendary hero while her mother was a fierce warrior. She was raised in a normal house as she was educated to follow their parents' footsteps. Her parents told stories about their adventures and journeys as she grew interested in becoming a feared magic user like them. Unfortunely, when she was four, her father was murdered by a strange being, leading her mother to raise her by herself. She was devastated, but learned to surpass her traumas by learning magic to honor his legacy. As she grew up, she discovered that her father's death was caused by a group of dark sorcerers led by Necromus who wanted revenge on him for banishing him from the High Mage Council for attempting to use his powers to unleash darkness and turn New Titania into his dark empire. Charlotte was devastated after discovering the truth as she promised to her mother that she will avenger her father's death by killing Necromus as she gets older, even if that implies sacrificing her life. At age 8, her mother gave to her a pet flyist who she named Tux as the first thing he did to her was giving her a lick. Charlotte giggled just after and they become close allies. Later on, at age 10, she was approved into Tattoous' academy, starting her long quest to perfect her magic skills and TBD. She met her best friend Maria when she was 12 as she was learning to become a witch. Charlotte quickly took a liking of her, since she demonstrated her passion for magic by using a totem that allows her to channel True Power. However, Maria didn't feel the same, since she thought she was a bit childlish and immature. Yet, eventually, as they started to bond, she started to change her opinion about Charlotte, considering that she is actually extremely excited about TBD. In the game series Under construction... Skills and powers Trivia *Despite being dating Maria, she's been flirting with male characters as well throughout the franchise, making her bisexual rather than lesbian. Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Heroines Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas